Nuclear power plants, research laboratories, and nuclear fuel processors generate radioactive waste materials as a by-product of their operations. These low-level nuclear waste-containing materials can be disposed of using proper burial procedures that sufficiently isolate the material from the soil.
One method is to solidify the waste in a solid form such as by adding cement. This approach is complicated by the need to add ingredients to prevent the waste from dissolving out of the cement, as well as by the volume increase caused by cement.
An alternative that does not increase the volume of material to be disposed is to use a container capable of isolating the material. High integrity containers have been adopted by the nuclear industry as a method of disposing of radioactive waste in a dewatered form without solidification or the use of absorber.
An important requirement in the design of containers for the disposal of nuclear waste-containing material is the minimization of radiation exposure to personnel. Exposure is most likely to occur during handling events if specific design precautions are not taken to avoid proximity to the waste material.
One of these events is when the container, after filling with waste, must be connected to a crane or other lifting means for placement into a shipping cask for transport to the disposal site.
Another event is when the container lid is placed on and secured to the waste-filled container. At this point the radiation problem is particularly severe because the container opening through which the waste was inserted is unshielded and therefore not attenuated.
Completion of these steps by remote procedures is highly desirable, but must be accomplished so as not to interfere or complicate other procedures. It is especially important that providing for the remote completion of one step does not increase the exposure time or radiation dose in completing another task. Required access to needed container parts cannot be complicated. In addition, contamination of handling equipment and the container exterior must not become likely because of remote handling procedures.